Shadows of future
by CrystalShady
Summary: Team Sapphire separated.After two years Sonic and his two friends meet again to stop new enemy.


**Memories**

'We didn't know what future will bring to us.We didn't care.Earth,Mobius and all planets in galaxy were save.Not

like now.Now I regret,we separated.I,them,our ships.We were like brothers.Just like family.I didn't see anyone who I

knew, two years for now.I must admit I miss them.All of them.World changed.All changed.And my life too.I believe,just

believe we'll meet again.With my friends,with my partners,my girl.but where they are?Galaxy is so large.

Shadow,Silver.They both disapered from my life.I want to meet them again.Last time when I saw them was two years

ago.Lightwind too.I'm sure they're okay.I'm sure of it.My dawn rivals.But too friends.Our team splited.We aren't team

already.We separated.Sometimes when I watch Delta,how she is flying at blue skies.I remember on Kerber and Albatros.How

we were flying with Lightwind and defended whole galaxy.I'm glad she stayed with me.She said me I'm her pilot.And we

belong together.We have realy strong bond.Kerber too staid with shadow and albatros with Silver.And Lightwind...Lightwind

has freedom.She didn't want to leave us.We are her pilots.We are her family.I believe she is happy.And Amy...She is sure

too.I want see her.Where is she?Where?If I could know it.One day.One day I'll see her again.And all my friends too.'

Bus stopped and blue hedgehog came out.Was shiny day and Sonic was glad for weather like this.Last time was weather

dark and cold.Most likely because of Drylerium.Since the day when Drylerium appeared on the Earth is weather worse.Argenium

is in dissent with Drylerium.And it isn't the best thing.Mainly for nature.Sonic knew that.And he wasn't happy from that.

Sonic wanted better future.

Blue hedgehog looked at full up city.He sighed.Earlier Amy pulled him in cities like that for shopping.But now,it was

so empty for him.Or Jet.Sonic had firs race with him in city.That green hawk.Sonic smiled when he trought about him.Jet was

good rival.And great racer.Sometimes arogant and whole time sarcastic.But still great rival.

"Look isn't it that idiotic hedgehog."Sonic turned and saw three-member gang.One was dark-grey dog with green jacket,

jeans and shoes.Second was shorter orange lizard.With black glases,red shirt,black-holed jeans and brown boots.Last one was

the highest.It was white wolf.He weared dark-blue colored t-shirt with jacket.He had too jeans with holes and shoes in dark

purple colour.

Last time when Sonic met them.They were trying to kill him.Just for that he is hedgehog.And he can talk with Argenium.

Just for that.Sonic decided they must hate Argenium.Most likely they blame Argenium and Drylerium for this world.And Sonic

too.And too for the fact he was in fleet Delta.He escaped them.But they found them again now."And what about you.Crips."

Responded Sonic."What?"Shouted dog."You heard me.""I'll..."Shouted again dog,but wolf stopped him."Listen.Hedgehog.Fuck off

from here.And we'll don't hurt you."Sonic just blinked."Did you hear me?"Sonic still didn't respond.After while he turned

look at them."Yeah.I listened.And Delta too."He said and appeared blue and white fighter.Gang stepped back."Don't worry.

Delta is nice on people.But i don't know if she will be nice to you."All three punks were staring at fighter.In their eyes

was uncertainty.Sonic didn't want wait.Delta took off and sonic jumped on her.Punks just stared on blue light,what was

gradually dissapiring.Sonic was waving at them with smile on face."See you later.""You..."Growled lizard."Don't worry.We'll

find him again."His two accomplice nodded.

Night falled and this time was beatifull.Stars appeared and air was fresh.Sonic layed leanted at tree.Delta was next

to tree.Her blue body was in light of stars and moon shining.Sonic was looking at skies and was enjoying their beaty.Sonic

was thinking about all things.About all what happened last time.He didn't know why.But he had sense something'll change.

He wished that.Life like this wasn't so great like his previous.He wanted to change it.Broke it.He sensed in air familiar

puff."Did you feel it?"He asked Delta and she blinked with blue light."Is that..."Sonic stood up and looked at sky."Yeah.

It was him..."


End file.
